Justify
by PeacefulYellow
Summary: Vampires at boarding school. A few ideas from Vampire Knight, but the majority is mine! muahahahaa! How will Lela handle bitten? and Love with a vampire has the ewdge of danger...
1. Chapter 1

Lela stood high up on the skyscraper ledge, terror written all over her face. Wind screamed in her ear, and thunder roared as the storm overhead raged. The cold air bit her skin, and she shivered as a gust of wind tore through.

With an ear splitting shriek, Lela's foot spilled over the edge, and her leg scraped the smooth sill of a window as she began to fall, skirt billowing out around her. She closed her eyes, and as her arm shot up in reflex to grab the ledge, but instead, something warm wrapped around her wrist. Looking up, she saw blood red eyes, long white fangs, and the face of her rescuer.

He pulled her up easily, standing her on the edge of the cliff. Her bare feet met the cool smooth face of the steel, and she felt her eyes widen. The man's eyes were so red; he was tall and slender but well muscled. His long black hair fell in his eyes, which were gleaming at her in the strangest way now. Almost like he was…hungry?

He slowly raised her thin wrist to his mouth, like he was going to kiss it. Without warning, his fangs plunged deep into the underside of her wrist, and blood flowed out. He lapped it up greedily, as Lela let out a scream of agony. She began to fall limp, but his long arm snaked around her waist, holding her up, as he drained her blood with small noises of pleasure, on and on and on…

******************************

With a shudder, Lela shot up in her bed, red black and blond streaked hair in disarray and panting for breath. The moonlight shined in from the window on her wall to the left. Slowly, her heart calmed, and she looked around with her pale gray eyes, half expecting the blood drinking man to be standing in the shadow of her closet door, garnet colored eyes aglow. But all was quiet.

She lay back down, pulling the covers around her as she curled into a ball on her side. Her bed was smallish, but it was her last night here in her own home. Tomorrow she left for boarding school, in Kannin. And she couldn't wait; her stepfather was paying (she hated him) and she wouldn't have to talk to the women she called mother or the pig her mother married. She could graduate in four years, and be on her way.

Lela knew the only reason her mother's husband was paying was because he wanted her out of the house. And thankfully he had paid for her whole tuition for the next four years, so she didn't have to come home for holidays or anything. And a trust fund was set up with a sufficient amount of money; therefore she wouldn't have to call the house for anything. It was the perfect scenario.

Lela sighed deeply. She had relaxed while the thoughts floated through her head, and now, comfortable and sleepy, she lowered her eyelids, and drifted into a dream less sleep.

The nest morning, her alarm went off at four, before the sun was even up. Lela pulled her hair up into a long, messy ponytail, threw on some shorts and a tee shirt, knee high striped socks, and her converse, lined her eyes with eyeliner, and she was ready to go. With a last thought, she shoved her ipod into her pocket.

The house was silent still, but it was an awake silence; Lela lugged her large suitcase and carryon bag down the long, winding stairs (the rest of her luggage was already shipped) and out onto the lawn. The large white house was lit up from the inside, and the car waiting out front. With a sigh, Lela set her bags on the wet grass, and crawled into the backseat of the car. She pulled out her ipod out, and closed her eyes as the beat drowned out the sound of doors opening and closing, and drifted back into sleep.

Hours later, Lela was boarded on the plane, and flying to Kinnan. The first class compartment wasn't crowded, and with a glass of water and a window seat, Lela was content. She watched the mountains go by, until the terrain became more and more urban. Houses, then towns, then cities came into sight. With a sigh, Lela pulled one headphone out and stretched. In just a few hours, she'd be at her school.

Once the plane was landed, and the car had set off, Lela was free to get lost in her thoughts. She wondered what the kids would be like. A small part of her hoped they would be down to earth and nice. The majority of her knew they would be stuck up and rich. Not that she cared what people thought about her, it was just nice to have friends sometimes. Lela had no friends at her old school. People laughed at her clothes, commented on her makeup, just in general didn't like her. Once it got out that she had the occasional vodka, rumors spread, and before you knew it, she was the one girl freak show. But that was why she didn't mind what people thought anymore. Or care; people weren't worth trusting anyways. A scowl unconsciously crossed her pale face. Ugh.

The car slowed, and pulled to a stop. Lela opened her eyes, and peered out the window. They were here.

The dorms were huge, elaborately carved buildings done in some old French design, and a huge tree sat off to the side of the courtyard that was bordered by the four dorm houses. Two for girls, and two for boys, or so Lela had read online. The administration building was off to the right, and an old concrete path led to it. The sky was overcast, but it didn't dampen her spirits.

Pulling on the handle, Lela opened the car door, and swung her legs out. They landed on the glistening grass, making a squishy sound. The driver had gone to the trunk and hauled out her two bags, and gotten back into the car.

With a friendly wave, he looked over his shoulder and backed up, down the long drive.

Lela grabbed the leather handles, and began walking to the administration building. She admired the view as she did; mountains and clouds ruled over most of it. There was plentiful grass and shrubs lined all the buildings. Ivey crawled up the dorm walls. It was amazing.

Once Lela made it inside the office, a blast of cool air hit her, causing goose bumps to pop out. It was COLD. The secretary looked up, glasses low on her pointed nose.

" And you are…?" definitely a snob voice. Lela made a face, and the women raised her eyebrows.

" Yea. Im Lela de Coupe. Where do I go?" with much important looking paper flipping, the women finally found Lela's dorm number.

" Your in...Hmm…lets see…. Dorm 2. Dorm One and Three are the Boys Dorms, girls are never to enter them unless otherwise specified, and classes start in two days." Her tone was bored, as If she had gone through this a hundred times. Which she had. Lela didn't bother to respond. Turning up her ipod, but still with only one headphone in, she dragged her suitcase back down the concrete path.

She saw the oh so adorable sign in front of dorm 3, and she turned; opening the old wood door while holding two bags was a slight problem, but by holding her ipod in her mouth, she managed it. Once inside, there was a common room, and stairs off to the left. Inside the common room, three girls that could have been clones stared at her. All three had short, straight blond hair, ripped mini skirts, and fitted name brand tees. Lela turned in disgust as their whispers tore through the air. Her suitcase bumped up the stairs, and when she paused to look up, the wooden stair case spiraled up and up for all six levels. It looked like a long way to go. Assuming she would just pick a room, Lela turned onto the flat that led into the first floor rooms. A quick look in confirmed that all the beds were empty, and unmade.

She dragged her stuff to the bed nearest the window, pleased to see the knarled branches of the courtyard tree curled up past her window. Excellent.

The rest of her stuff would be here in around three days airmail time. With a sigh, Lela plopped onto the bed, and she looked around.

The rooms were separated by doors that all led into this flats personal room. There were twelve rooms per flat. A mini kitchen sat, out of the way, beside the bathroom. There were three bathrooms per flat, and a shower room was on the ground floor.

The walls were plain beige, the carpets tan. A wooden dresser sat in the corner, and other than that, it was empty.

Outside, on the stairs, Lela could hear stamping feet, and loud laughter as the rooms began to fill up.

She opened her shoulder bag, and a folded piece of paper fell out. It was a picture of the entire campus. There were her dorms, the school building, with all its towers and turrets, and what looked like more dorms. But she hadn't seen them yet.

Thinking for a minute, Lela decided to go check out the entire campus. She got up, and after squeezing past the flocking girls on the steps, she walked out of her building. She looked around for the path that would lead to the school buildings. It took a moment, but then she located it, off to the side of dorm one. Now there was a group of guys outside it, laughing and talking. They stared at her as she walked by, and she met every one of their gazes until they looked away.

_I wonder how many would like to talk instead of get right into the dirty stuff? _She couldn't help but wonder. _Ever since Mackie…_ she stopped her thought right there. It was dangerous territory. Something she had never talked about with anyone. It was something that had changed her view of guys forever. Stead, she looked around.

She had entered some woods, and now that it was dark, she was wishing she had her ipod to keep her mind of the…creepiness of it.

Then, up ahead, she saw lights. The school building was out in a small clearing now, path leading to it from two different directions. She focused on the school. It was huge, with lots of towers, and pillars leading around the front. There were lamps on every… fourth pillar, and the ones that were didn't have them cast dark empty shadows into the outside corridors. But they were lessened by the bright full moon over head.

She looked back the way she had come, and then forward again. _A few more minutes wont hurt…_ she argued with herself. She went on. As she walked between two pillars, her feet soundless on the stone, she heard soft voices. Never a subtle person, she walked out. Two of what had to be the most beautiful guys she had ever seen were talking. One had longish red hair, and the other was a blond. The red head was slightly taller, and he looked up when she stepped out. The blonds' head snapped up, revealing blue eyes. The red head's brown eyes darted to the blond and back to her.

" Hey there." He said in an easy voice, as he folded his arms. The blond stared at her, a smirk growing on his face.

" Hey… I guess?" she was a little weirded out, and she guessed they could tell from the look she felt on her face.

Lela stepped to the side closest to the wall, and began to walk past the blond. He put an arm out, which Lela stared at in disbelief, her face traveling to his.

" Are you serious?" she asked in shock. This was a prestigious, privately owned school. This was happening here???

" I'm just saying, maybe you should stay here for a little bit." A scent was wafting toward her. It was like rusty metal. Lela raised a hand, and brought it down on his wrist. With a yelp, he dropped it.

" I'm just saying I don't think I will." Acid dripped from her voice. The red head turned around, not watching. And suddenly, she was pushed against the wall. The smell was stronger now, and suddenly it hit her. The smell was blood. Her nose wrinkled. The blond was almost drooling now, looking down at her.

" So what's your blood type?" he asked in a sugarcoated voice. She put her hands on his well-defined chest and pushed. He didn't budge. As she looked at his face, he opened his mouth slightly, and two white fangs slid out.

Lela felt her eyes widen, and she went cold. _This is just a dream. Vampires aren't real. I've had a dream like this before. Don't be scared. Don't be scared. _But when she felt the blond pull her shirt aside slightly, and his fangs brush the skin between her neck and shoulder, she shrieked, and squirmed as hard as she could. Nothing happened. The blondes eyes were a dull red now, and the red head was looking around in boredom.

Lela continued try and hit him, and he pulled back for a moment. She sigh or relief turned into a gasp as he locked her wrists together into a vice like grip, pulling them to her side. His other hand held her shoulder against the wall, and his hips pinned her's, crushing her in his shadow against the rough stonewall.

Flashbacks started, and her useless struggles stopped. Her eyes dimmed and spaced off into her memories. The same rough struggle…the same feelings of helplessness and rage, horror and defeat. Lela closed her eyes.

His hair brushed her shoulder now, and suddenly she felt the fangs tracing over her skin lightly. _If this is the worst then I can bear it unti-AHH_! Lela's mental scream of anguish tore from her throat as she felt his fangs plunge deep into the muscle in her shoulder, and her eyes flew wide open shock and pain. Greedy sucking sounds escaped from his mouth, and a small trail of blood trickled down into her shirt.

Light-headedness sank in, and Lela sagged against the wall and, disgustingly, against the blond. The sharp pain in her shoulder was still there, but she couldn't focus on it. Her breathing felt slowed, and Lela felt like she could go to sleep. _I guess this is real. What a strange thing to happen…vampires in the school? _For some reason, she was giddy.

There were footsteps in the distance. Or maybe it was close by? Lela didn't know. But someone was yelling. Mercifully, the pain in her shoulder vanished. The weight was gone off of her; nothing was holding her up. Slowly, she began sliding down against the wall. The cold air was nothing more than a passing chill before something picked her up. _They feel like arms. Why are they so warm?_ Lela snuggled into the thing. A person she assumed. Her shoulder was nothing more than a dull throb now. With an exhausted sigh, she let her eyes, which were clenched shut, relax until they were just…there. And then she faded out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lela came too, she was lying on a soft, comfortable something. From what she could feel, it was warm, and it seemed dark, even to her closed eyes. With a great effort, she cracked them open. She was right; it was dark. But shadows flickered from a fireplace across from her. It was a large room, and the soft thing she was on was a large overstuffed chair.

A little groggily, she fully opened her eyes. A desk sat off to her left, in front of a large window overlooking the forest and all the dorms. There was a man in the chair, with long hair tied back in a ponytail, and he had on an oversized sweater. He looked at her, and a bright smile broke over his face.

" Well hello there!" he pushed his chair back and stood. He hurried over, bending down beside her.

"Ugh." Not her most brilliant response, but she still felt slow. He laughed, lines crinkling around his eyes. He was apparently older. " Where…am…I?" her voice was soft and her exhaustion shone through. His smile faded.

"First things first. Im Headmaster Emeil. What's your name dear?" he was holding one of her hands now, patting it in what she assumed was supposed to be comforting.

" Lela. How did I get here?" she was determined to know. The memories she had seemed like a movie, or something she had read maybe…he sighed.

"Well, as you know, Alix had…erm…found you…and uh…you and him…had an…encounter…" he was interrupted by a low voice from the shadows.

"You tell her already." Lela jumped, and looked with wide eyes at the figure emerging from the shadow in the corner. It was an older boy. He turned to her, "Alix bit you." His voice was angry, and he looked revolted by the idea. His dark green eyes were flashing, and he ran a pale hand through his longish dark brown hair. Lela had to look up to see him fully.

" Oh." She managed. _Way to tiptoe around that one buddy._ "Is that a…umm…very bad thing?" she was confused. Shouldn't she be a…

"You're not going to turn into a vampire." He said in a calmer tone. She squinted.

" You look like him. But not blond. Or blue." Her words were slightly jumbled still. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

" Maybe you should go back to sleep." He was talking to the headmaster now. " Did you take care of Alix? And Corrin? He is just as much to blame for not stopping him." The anger had curled under the edges of his sentence, filling it now. " And what are you going to do about her, now that she knows?" he voice had gotten softer, and he peered at Lela.

Indignation rose in her. She stood, a little unsteadily, but still stood nonetheless.

" I have a name you know. And it isn't she or her. Its Lela." He was looking down on her now, not in the snobby way, but in the im-taller-than-you-and-I-know-it kind of way. Lela bristled, but took a breath to calm down. " I'm not going to say anything to anyone." She said impatiently, crossing her arm.

" Not even your closest friend?" the Headmaster was in the conversation again. Lela tore her gaze away, to stare at him.

" I don't really know anyone here." Lela stated frankly. The boy looked over to the headmaster. His eyes had a new light.

"Headmaster, What if you made her the new guardian?" his voice was urgent, causing the headmaster to pause. He raised a finger to the side of his face, looking thoughtful. " You know we need another one, and the year is about to start. She already knows, so you wont have to explain or prove anything. And now she'll be careful because she knows the dangers." He sounded convincing, even to Lela who was so lost she didn't know where to start._ I'll be cautious? I should be a…guardian? The dangers…it has to be something with the vampires._ Lela marveled at her calmness at the word she wasn't afraid of them, even considering her recent experience. _Maybe im in shock?_

While Lela pondered in her thoughts, the headmaster and the boy had been talking. They turned to her, and Lela felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she realized she should have an answer.

" Uh…repeat that?" she said in embarrassment. The boy rolled his eyes, earning him a glare from Lela. The headmaster chuckled.

" At this school, we are experimenting with peaceful human-vampire interaction. One set of dorms for us humans, the other are for our…more immortal students. There are four guardians, two vampires, and two humans. The humans keep the other human students from finding out about vampires. It just keeps the peace. The vampire's keep the other vampire from starting anything with the students. While the vampires are here, they are given a blood supplement, but im told it's not as good as the real thing." He shrugged, and the boy nodded. "The guardians also keep the humans away from the vampires, just to keep temptation at bay. It's really not that hard. Oliver here," hand gesture to the boy, who is apparently Oliver. "Is a guardian himself. He has suggested that you join us as one, since you have the…experience, and the knowledge now. It would help us a great deal you see, and it's really not that hard!" The headmaster was grinning at her again now.

Lela's head was spinning, and she heard herself agreeing with the headmaster. Out of the blue, she as swept up in a bear hug, courtesy of the headmaster. _He's excitable._ She thought wryly. It was hard to breathe again. Oliver shook his head.

" Oh, Lela, since you're the new guardian, you can have your uniform now!" Lela grimaced. The school had a uniform code. They weren't so bad, mid-thigh length skirts, and long sleeved dress shirts and a belt to keep your shirt at the waistline of your skirt, but still. She would have to look the same as everyone else. The headmaster walked to a closet, rummaging for a moment, before peeking his head out.

" I should have asked before, but what size are you?" she told him, and seconds later he was handing her the pale red uniform. Gingerly, she took it, staring at it in distaste for a moment.

" So… ummm…yea…" She was searching for words. Oliver turned his gaze to her, a smirk on his face.

" Are you always this articulate?" He was teasing. He better be.

" I try to keep my mentality with the level of those around me." The comeback was great. And then she realized the Headmaster was still there. " I mean…um… not that your stupid Headmaster…I was just-" she cut herself off, sighing dejectedly, before glaring at Oliver, who grinned back in fierce enjoyment. The headmaster himself laughed.

" You're going to get along great!" he spoke cheerfully. " One more thing Lela," she angled her head to him. " You're going to be staying in the guardians dorm. It's got its own common room and everything!" he was still happy, as Lela's spirit plummeted. "You can go get your stuff, and Oliver will show you where it is! In fact, he can help you move it!" _this man is so relentlessly cheerful; I might have to keel over and die. And now im bunking with Oliver???_ She was horror stricken, he groaned. " Well kids, get along now! It's getting late" With a last smile, he went back to his desk and sat down. Dismissed, Lela and Oliver stepped out into the dark paneled hallway.

Oliver turned to the left, and Lela followed. His took such big steps, with his long legs that Lela almost had to skip to keep up.

" Slow…down…" she panted. Oliver looked over his shoulder; taking in the picture of Lela slumped against the wall. He softly sighed, and stopped, hesitating, before turning around and walking over to her. She looked up at him, and abruptly felt his arms around her waist. Lela froze, and then sighed in relief, as all he did was pick her up. That relief turned to disbelief as he began to carry her the rest of the way down the hallway. She grumbled in defeat. She began to mull things over in her head as he walked. _It must have been_ Oliver _that found me with that other guy…Alix or whatever…oh…_

Lela let out a mental sigh, and then looked up at him. From her…vantage point, she could feel his ropey muscles. He had picked her up with no problem. She looked at his face. He couldn't be that much older, maybe two years.

" Thanks." Then suddenness of her voice seemed to startle him. He slowed, and looked down at her in surprise.

"Your welcome? What did I do?" he sped up again. Down a flight of stairs. Lela moved closer to him.

" Don't drop me," she warned, "And I know it was you who stopped Alix." Oliver rolled his eyes. Apparently, he did that a lot.

" I'm not gonna drop you. And that's the only thing you've noticed so far?" he queried cautiously. Lela went on red alert. _Theres something else. Look deeper…why would vampires listen to a human…they are obviously stronger than humans…and…uhh…I SEE…he thinks ill be scared if I know Oliver's a vampire. Oliver's a VAMPIRE. Am I scared? I don't think so…he's too nice…he isn't like them…_

He was avoiding her gaze now. They had arrived out at the door leading to the…wait? They were at the school? Lela turned in confusion to face Oliver.

" I thought we were at the administration building…? And it's almost light out." He let out a low laugh, causing Lela to crinkle her eyebrows.

" You were out for a long time. And no, the school is where the headmaster keeps his office. You can walk right?" Lela nodded, and he set her down, and Lela was shaky, but steadier than before. She took a breath and took a step. Oliver watched her, making sure she would be able to make it, then he walked over the plush dark maroon carpet and opened the door. He held it out, angling his head,

" Go on." Oliver spoke slowly, as if to a small child. Lela sniffed, and stalked past him, out into the cool, dark, morning air.

" I'm not a dummy. I knew that." Lela said haughtily. She continued to walk, nose in the air. And then, as her foot came down on the slippery grass, wet with dew, she slipped.

Lela landed on her butt, pure shock on her face.

" OW" she gasped. Oliver was shaking with laughter, dark amusement in his eyes. Lela glared at him, before heaving her self up. Her hands were slick with water, and torn up grass. Hr uniform lay on the ground beside her, still folded, but the water was starting to seep through it. Dusting her shorts off, she bent over and picked up her uniform, eyeing it critically. She turned her wrath on Oliver.

"Are you done yet? You immature, rude, stupid, son of a bi-" she was cut off as he stuck his hand over her mouth.

" I was going to help you up!" he protested, ignoring her glare. He grabbed her arm, " Come one. Ill help you. Since you obviously cant walk…" the last part he mumbled, but Lela chose to ignore it. So, arm in arm, they walked back to Lela's dorm. The woods looked much different now, in the first rays of morning light. There were birds singing, and it smelled amazing. Oliver was staring at her.

" What?" Lela said, still a little miffed about earlier.

" You look like your trying to get high off the air." He observed. Lela sighed.

"It smells REALLY good." That made her think about Oliver. Why didn't he smell like blood like the other vampires? Pondering this, she turned her bright eyes on him. Oliver looked uncomfortable, and very obviously tried to distract her.

" So which room is yours?" Lela was thankful no one was awake yet. She couldn't handle any remarks about her appearance right now.

" Uh…this one." Lela led the way in, past the common room. It was empty, and actually looked quite cozy. Lela groaned. All she wanted to do was lay down on one of the comfy looking couches and go to sleep. But she dragged past, Oliver behind her, and all but crawled the stairs to her room. She opened the door, and peered in.

There was her stuff, still unpacked, right by the window, and piled on her bed. Apparently, her stuff had arrived overnight. Lela counted.

" One…Two…Three…and my bag." She turned to Oliver, who stood staring at the pile in shock and horror.

" I'm supposed to carry…that?? Do you plan on moving here?" his tone of voice was overwhelmed, and just a little teasing. Lela " Humph."-ed , and snapped her finger.

" Get to work then. You have a lot of carrying to do." Her voice was smug, and she was smiling. Oliver grumbled, as he stacked the nags up on his arms.

" Girls…damn clothes…ouch…heavy…" Lela giggled, and led the way out of the room.

Right when she passed the bathroom, Oliver in tow, it opened. A girl with short, light brown hair stood in the doorframe. Her slanted brown eyes widened when she saw Lela and Oliver.

" Oh." Her voice was warm and it sounded like she wanted to laugh. Lela grinned at her.

" This isn't what it looks like? I don't even know what it looks like actually. He's helping me move?" she offered up. The girl raised her hands.

" Its all good. Im Svannaya." Lela waved at her.

" I'm Lela, and that's Oliver." Oliver grunted on cue from behind the stack of bags. " We better go, but nice meeting you!" Lela smiled one last time, and continued on.

" I thought you'd never shut up." Oliver's voice floated from around the bags, as they walked through the common room. No one was there still, but someone was making coffee, and its rich flavorful smell was swirling around the dorm. Lela opened the heavy wooden door, and let Oliver pass. The door scuffed him on the backs of his legs, as Lela slid past him.

" We barley said two words, moron." He scowled in her general direction. This was going to be a long walk.


End file.
